1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting devices etc., in particular, to a mounting device with a movable mounting member, an inner bag for a cargo accommodating space provided with such a mounting device, and a curtain for preventing water damage in a cargo space.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of mounting an article to be mounted (mounted article) in a place where mounting is to be effected (mounting location) consists in providing a mounted article mounting member such as a hook on the mounted article and connecting this mounted article mounting member with a mounting location mounting member such as a hook provided on the mounting location such as a wall.
With such a method, the condition of the mounted article may be inappropriate when the mounted article is mounted at the mounting location by connection of the mounted article mounting members and the mounting location mounting members, owing to inappropriate positioning of the mounted article mounting members or mounting location mounting members.
Usually however the mounted article mounting members are fixed to the mounted article or the mounting location mounting members are fixed to the mounting location. There was therefore the problem that it was not possible to put the mounted article in an appropriate mounted condition by moving the connection position of the mounted article mounting members and mounting location mounting members with respect to the mounted article or mounting location by moving the mounted article mounting members on the mounted article or by moving the mounting location mounting members on the mounting location.
This problem will be described in specific terms taking the example of an inner bag for a cargo accommodating space that is mounted on the side faces of a container. An inner bag for a cargo accommodating space is a bag that is mounted in the cargo accommodating space of a container when granular or powdered material is transported in a container or the like, and is disclosed in for example Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No.5-62490.
Such an inner bag for a cargo accommodating space comprises a bag body. In expanded condition, this bag body has the shape of an approximately rectangular prism or parallelpiped mounted in the cargo accommodating space of a container. Also, with such an inner bag, hook-shaped mounting members constituting inner bag mounting members (mounted article mounting members) are fixed in the vicinity of the junction lines between the ceiling face covering the ceiling of the container and the respective left and right side faces covering the left and right side walls of the container. In the case of this inner bag, the bag body is then mounted within the container by expanding the bag in the container and connecting up the hook-shaped mounting members to the container mounting members (mounting location mounting members) that are provided in the vicinity of the junction between the container ceiling and the left and right side walls respectively.
However, the positions of mounting of the container mounting members in the depth direction of the container are not standardized between different types of container or containers of different manufacturers. As a result, with this inner bag, when the inner bag was attempted to be mounted on the container by connecting up the hook-shaped mounting members fixed to the inner bag with the container mounting members, it sometimes happened that the bag was held in a slack condition. As a result, there was the problem that in some cases it was not possible to mount the inner bag in the correct condition.
Thus, when the inner bag was mounted on the container with the bag in this inappropriate, slack condition, when the cargo was introduced, the cargo introduction mechanism such as a blower or conveyor that was used to introduce the cargo into the bag might come in contact with the bag, damaging the bag. Also, when cargo entered such a sagging bag, force was applied to the bag in non-uniform manner, which could cause the bag to rupture. It is therefore very important to mount the inner bag in a correct condition within the cargo-accommodating space in the interior of the container or the like.
The same kind of problems also arose when a curtain for the cargo accommodating space for preventing water damage of the cargo within the container by formation of condensation on the inside wall of the container was mounted within the cargo accommodating space within the container.
In view of the above problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a mounting device whereby a mounted article can be mounted in a desired condition by making the position of the mounting members movable and an inner bag for a cargo accommodating space provided with such a mounting device, or a curtain for preventing water damage for a cargo accommodating space.